


心安理得

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: 陈宥维夏瀚宇
Kudos: 2





	心安理得

*除了表兄弟以外没有任何预警

00  
神懂世人，却不懂你。  
神与凡人也并无差异。

01  
“阿姨，好，我知道了，南站是吗？嗯嗯，好，没问题，您不用担心，我会接到我哥的。”陈宥维夹着电话在便签条上记下车次和时间，准备接他那几年没见过的远房哥哥。  
原本说是跟夏瀚宇直接联系，他刚拨通，“瀚宇，我是陈宥维，等会我来接你。”“我快没电了。”“你把到达时间告诉我。”“充电器没....”夏瀚宇连话都只说到一半就关了机，陈宥维开始担心自己的哥哥是不是有点傻，能够出远门来上大学不带充电器出来，真的...陈宥维叹了口气，开始帮夏瀚宇处理他未来即将处理的一大堆破事的第一件。

陈宥维和夏瀚宇差了快一岁，可今年倒是一起去大学新生报道了。  
陈宥维对夏瀚宇有种说不出的感觉，就像是永远环绕在自己周围的别人家表哥又从来没有确切地出现过，家人好像不拿另一个人和自己比较就会不舒服一样，总是提起他。  
虽然做的不是正面教材，大抵就是“你可别跟你表哥学，坏孩子才纹身”之类的念叨，可这位“坏孩子”也考进了和自己一样的学校，是不是大人说的话也没什么可信度呢？  
陈宥维要真说自己对自己那个长大以后就没见过却无比“熟悉”的表哥的印象，第一反应竟然是有点佩服他，好像不听话也没关系，好像很自由地能选择自己喜欢的东西，不在乎别人的眼光不在乎别人怎么说他，我行我素挺有个性，很酷。

不过他出远门没有带手机充电器...  
陈宥维把充电宝塞进包里，还有一根有三个转接头的充电线。

人群中显眼的陈宥维已经微笑给第三个脸红的女孩指了瞎子都能看清的10米外的小卖部的位置，手里拿着接人的牌子等着他表哥的车到站。  
夏瀚宇拖着两个箱子下了火车看到的是被女生围了一圈高出人群一个头，努力举着A4纸上面写着夏瀚宇画着狗头还低着头和周围女生说笑的“表弟”陈宥维。

“嘁。”夏瀚宇拖着箱子就走，无视了陈宥维直接走向快餐店，乘了那么久高铁肚子都饿了。  
不过遗憾的是夏瀚宇同学的手机没电了，托付于当代人不会外出带现金，而租借充电宝的必要条件是手机必须有电来让他扫码，夏瀚宇面无表情对着收银员说，“我不要了。”然后掉头就走的行为，如果不是柜台的阻拦，夏瀚宇应该会被年龄40岁左右的阿姨追着打一顿。

“请夏瀚宇小朋友，请夏瀚宇小朋友听到广播后前往2号服务台，你的爸爸正在等你。”轻柔好听的女声响彻整个候车大厅，夏瀚宇一下子脸都黑了，悻悻拖着箱子跑了走了过去，看到陈宥维笑着和工作人员聊天扯着他的袖子就走。  
“唉！您！陈先生还在等他的儿子！”  
夏瀚宇听到这句气的想揍陈宥维一顿。

“怎么？我来接你还怪我啊？”陈宥维把夏瀚宇的箱子塞进后备箱，夏瀚宇坐在后座的外侧看起来是不准备让陈宥维和他并排坐。陈宥维皱了一下眉头就开了副驾驶上了车，把包里的充电宝和线传到座位后头，被夏瀚宇抢了过去。  
“倒是有空泡妹。”夏瀚宇很冷淡。  
陈宥维笑了笑也没急着否认，“她们问我小卖部在哪里。”  
“她们瞎了吗？”夏瀚宇大概是准备一语双关是不是看不见小卖部在哪里和怎么会有人看上陈宥维。

夏瀚宇对陈宥维有一种说不出的抗拒感，大概是从小到大永远环绕在自己周围的别人家表弟又从来没有确切地出现过，家人好像不拿另一个人和自己比较就会不舒服一样，总是提起他。  
陈宥维总是大人口中的正面教材，正宗的别人家孩子，成绩好，不早恋，长得高又帅，听话又乖，懂事情商高，夏瀚宇能想到的正面形容词，他的家长大概都在陈宥维身上用过。可一想到他笑着泡妹的样子，广播当他爹，是不是大人的话也没有什么可信度呢？  
夏瀚宇真要说起自己对陈宥维的看法，大概率会汇集成几个大字“看不顺眼”，无论是被从小比到大还是女的都爱他都让夏瀚宇觉得非常不爽，明明自己也并不了解他，可这种与生俱来的敌意就像动物碰到了天敌。

充斥着七大姑八大姨的亲戚群里突然聊起了学习，夏瀚宇也是刚收到录取通知书不久就被他妈抢了过去拍照炫耀。也是，别人眼里的小混混从不认真搞学习，却和高材生陈宥维考上了同一所大学，虽说专业分数有些差距，可大人们又不懂，虚荣又虚伪，夏瀚宇在心里默默吐槽。  
“果果，妈帮你说了，开学你跟宥维住，跟人家好好学学，听到没。”  
完全不容他拒绝，有没有问过他同不同意啊？夏瀚宇气的郁结，他妈的，为什么要和那个人住？不过夏瀚宇有一点好，以沉默应对一切突发事件，他从不和家人争吵，话想听就听，不听就不干，原本夏瀚宇也准备把他妈妈的话当成耳旁风，到了学校就搬进宿舍，连看都不会看陈宥维一眼。  
只听到陈宥维优雅好听的声音从他妈妈手机里传出来，“没问题阿姨，我一定会好好照顾瀚宇哥的。”

夏瀚宇改了主意。

02  
夏瀚宇不了解陈宥维，他们也就十一二岁的时候见过几次，那时候夏瀚宇就不是很喜欢陈宥维，或许真的是天敌。十一岁左右的陈宥维就是个安静又“体面”的小孩了，对谁都有礼貌，被亲戚家更小的孩子撞到还要扶着对方问有没有撞疼了，别人把茶溅到陈宥维的新衣服上，他还先笑着说没事，淡定地跑去找服务员，甜甜地喊人家姐姐，请问有没有湿纸巾。  
夏瀚宇看不惯他，要是这种事被自己碰上，他早就把亲戚家小孩狠狠揍了一顿，倒一杯开水往别人身上泼过去，他想拉着陈宥维的领子问他你忍个屁啊，又不是你的错，打回去啊。  
所以夏瀚宇总觉得陈宥维像个带了面具的人，是个假人。他总是温柔有礼的，总是宽容谦虚的，总是融合全世界最好的形容词的完美者，在夏瀚宇这里等于虚伪。  
夏瀚宇不屑地笑了笑，对家人都这么体面，夏瀚宇特别想看看陈宥维体面面具下到底是个什么东西，他到底藏了什么不给众人看，所有亲戚不知道的陈宥维，他特别想看看到底是什么样子的。夏瀚宇想把他的面具撕碎，看看底下拥有喜怒哀乐的真实的陈宥维。

一定会好好“被”你“照顾”的。

陈宥维帮夏瀚宇拿了一个箱子，两个人等着电梯沉默，陈宥维挑起了话头，拉着夏瀚宇的箱子进了门，“夏瀚宇，我大概知道你蛮不爽阿姨的安排的，如果你不愿意住可以开学以后申请学校住宿，或者租房子也行，我会和亲戚们解释。你要住的话随时可以，家里比较小，别介意。”房间不大，但是被陈宥维整理得很干净，连灰都看不到。夏瀚宇环顾了一下，“我睡哪？”  
陈宥维明显愣了一下，讲道理他觉得自己虽然不太了解自己的表哥，但是起码按照他我行我素的性格，自己猜得并不会有多大误差，反而是夏瀚宇连问都不问直接准备住下了的行为让陈宥维摸不着头脑。  
一室一厅而已，陈宥维家正好在这有一套单身公寓，本来是保值用的，正好在儿子大学附近，就简单装修让陈宥维住进去，卧室只有一间，一个人住很宽敞，情侣住也不算拥挤，可两个大男人也不适合睡一张床。  
“哦..这里...”陈宥维光着脚踩在客厅的木质地板上，把沙发往上一抬拉了出来，就变成了一个床。  
夏瀚宇皱了皱眉头，把行李箱放在沙发旁边就脱了外套瘫了上去。  
“衣服可以放在衣柜里，洗衣机在厕所，轮流打扫，别带人回来，这是钥匙。”陈宥维拆下一把钥匙扔给夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇接住了也没回话。

“妈，嗯，我在宥维家。嗯，住下了，都很好，嗯...知道了...好..”夏瀚宇挂了电话报了平安，就抬头看到了看着他的陈宥维，好像在观察他一样，“干嘛。”  
“你真的住下了？你好像也没有你妈妈说的那么叛逆。”  
“我妈说跟你住可以学到很多东西。”夏瀚宇面不改色重复了一遍妈妈说的话，“只要你不打呼，一切都好说。”  
陈宥维耸耸肩，“门隔音效果不错。”算是了结了两个人的对话，想了想还是从房间里探出头，“瀚宇，等会出去吃饭吗？”

不吃白不吃。

03  
陈宥维有的时候会有一种夏瀚宇还挺乖的幻觉，没有噪音，没有烟味，也不会带别人回家。两个人课表贴在冰箱上，陈宥维会眼睁睁看着夏瀚宇什么都不带插着兜就去上课了，偶尔大一新生会有公共课，他们俩也不坐一起，夏瀚宇坐在角落的最后一排睡觉，陈宥维偶尔会回过头看到他。回家也不会一起回，陈宥维刚入学就被学长学姐抢着拉进学生会，夏瀚宇只是报了一个街舞社团，虽然每周二的社团活动夏瀚宇也没去几次。

陈宥维有的时候会觉得他们两个像生活在平行时空里，虽然看得到对方，但也没什么交集，连话都说不上几句。陈宥维对他的表哥有太多好奇了，衣服没带多少，行李箱里有两打袜子，全是黑的白的。回家早会看到他在吃泡面，回家晚会看到客厅灯没关，夏瀚宇薄薄的蜷成一团窝在沙发里，头发湿漉漉地搭在额头也没吹干就睡着了，陈宥维会叹口气帮他把灯关了，只是第二天早上起来又发现灯还开着。  
夏瀚宇从不吃早饭，上课很少带包，手臂上有好几个纹身所以夏天他也穿长袖，不怎么说话也不怎么和别人交流，陈宥维也就知道这些而已。  
所以陈宥维主动示好给他哥多做了一份早饭，把热包子给夏瀚宇并提醒他他们第一节课是同一节要不要一起走的时候，夏瀚宇也没拒绝，没拒绝包子也没拒绝一起去学校。

陈宥维和夏瀚宇的情感进程前进的太慢了，以至于如果进度条是100%，他们每天增长的速率就是0.01%，陈宥维递了个包子也不过就增加了1%而已。可是夏瀚宇默默记了下来，同住第xx日，陈宥维示好给了两个菜包，没有肉包，并一同上学。  
夏瀚宇并没有把“撕破陈宥维虚伪面具”这件事搁置，反而成为了他每天都在干的事情，更像是有关陈宥维的事情他都在毫无意义地记住，知己知彼，百战不殆，如果对陈宥维不足够了解又怎么能打破他的体面。  
只是夏瀚宇并不擅长主动，陈宥维展露的不多，所以细枝末节也是重要的情报。夏瀚宇现在看到的陈宥维仍然毫无破绽，作息规律，有点洁癖，很喜欢做家务，会做简单的家常菜比如宫保鸡丁，对同学说咖啡一定要加四颗方糖，他现在在学生会虽然具体在干什么夏瀚宇并不清楚，唯一让他比较讨厌的事情就是陈宥维会把客厅的灯给他关了，当然夏瀚宇觉得这也不能算缺点，所以自己半夜醒了以后又把灯给打开了。

所以当夏瀚宇发现守株待兔并不能等到陈宥维自己暴露自己缺点的时候，陈宥维开始发现自己表哥好像开始不“乖”了。比如陈宥维叠好的衣服会从中间被抽走一件，导致整齐的衣服全线崩塌在衣柜里。比如夏瀚宇会“装作”不经意地进来拿衣服然后穿着外套在自己床上滚了一圈。再比如自己晚上睡觉觉得腰上一硌，摸了一下发现是一辆玩具车。陈宥维自诩自己家里不可能出现这种东西，不用脑子想都知道是谁问海底捞服务员要了一个给8岁小孩的玩具。

“夏瀚宇，你是不是对我有点意见？”  
“你生气了吗？”夏瀚宇倒是好像发现了什么突破的样子，表情都和平常懒懒散散的样子不一样了，抱着胸口靠着门框盯着陈宥维看，嘴角好像还有那么一点点笑意。  
陈宥维笑了笑，“没有，只是我们还要做挺久的室友的，除非你准备搬出去。如果你对我有什么想法可以直接跟我说，我们互相适应迁就一下，或者我适应你也没问题的。”  
夏瀚宇耸了耸肩，“我没什么意见。你挺好的。”然后顿了顿又补充了一句，“我向你学习。”

体面话谁不会说啊，你怎么说我就怎么说呗。

“你如果没有的话，那我说咯。”陈宥维还是笑嘻嘻的，笑容在夏瀚宇眼里变得可恶，看，露出马脚了。  
“之前是我没想周全，衣柜我把我们两个的分开了，左边都是你的衣服，以后你不会找不到了。还有就是问问你需不需要客厅装一个声控灯，可能你睡着了会忘记关灯这样，费用我们一人一半就好。嗯，还有就是——”  
陈宥维从身后拿出小汽车，“你有东西忘拿了。”

夏瀚宇像是拳头打在了棉花上，陈宥维的话毫无漏洞地帮他着想，甚至没有任何责怪他的部分，可又把他堵的一句话都没法反驳。  
夏瀚宇一手抢过小汽车掉头就走。

夏瀚宇被气到了。

04  
夏瀚宇没同意装声控灯，原因没说。陈宥维只当他不乐意，不过陈宥维也并没有真的准备装声控，只是变相地提醒一下夏瀚宇记得关灯。  
当然，在看到第二天仍然亮着的灯之后陈宥维就知道夏瀚宇显然没听进去。

陈宥维曾经有一度觉得世界好像没什么意思，他太知道别人心里的想法以至于他能很轻易地让别人对自己产生好感，根据对方的年龄性别说些适时的话，就能非常简单地达到自己的目的。所有人都喜欢他，亲戚朋友，学校老师，被全票通过投出来的班长，常去的店铺的老板，甚至是路上帮助过的一位老奶奶。  
他知道别人想要什么，知道怎么通过语言的艺术让别人知道自己要什么，知道怎么轻而易举地把控人心让他们狂热地成为自己的崇拜者。就像从小就知道自己想要什么绝对不能直白地提出，父母因为繁忙没有陪伴自己成为让他们心生愧疚的引子，顺理成章获得自己想要的玩具和书本反倒还能让他们觉得自己懂事。

玩弄人心的好手碰到的第一个让他挫败的对手。

如果说正常人说一层，讽一层，拐一层，藏一层，那夏瀚宇可能是四层里随机出来，且多使用前两种，但陈宥维不知道，他不了解夏瀚宇，他只是以第三人称的话语里零碎侧写出一个懒散又自由的表哥。陈宥维觉得或许是自己还不够了解他，不然一定能够准确分辨出他的意思。

不过陈宥维那天结束学生会工作回家的时候下起了暴雨，虽说带了伞且一群女生围着他问要不要送他回家，陈宥维笑着拒绝了，“早点回去吧，很晚了，结伴回去，注意安全。”  
市面上的雨伞少有可以完整笼罩住陈宥维的，因此他回到公寓楼后背肩膀也是被暴雨淋湿得差不多了。陈宥维回家的时间不算特别晚，进门客厅也亮着灯，“夏瀚宇！又下雨了，衣服...”陈宥维还没问完就看到比往常蜷得还小的夏瀚宇蒙着被子缩在沙发角落，也没应他的话大概是睡着了。

陈宥维叹了口气把客厅的灯给摁了，没想到刚给下来被子里就传出低低的吼声，“别关！”

“你没睡啊？”陈宥维重新开了灯，“下雨了，阳台衣服..”  
“收了。”  
陈宥维其实不用等夏瀚宇回答也看到了自己床上堆的一堆干衣服，“谢了，不过如果下次能叠一下就更好了...”陈宥维还没说完就听到从客厅传来的像动物一样的尖叫，紧跟在窗外的雷声后边的，他连忙探头看向客厅，“夏瀚宇，你有没有听到老鼠叫？”  
结果只看到一坨被子蜷的更紧，陈宥维过去揭开被子，只看到夏瀚宇紧紧逼着眼睛拿手堵住自己耳朵，像极了自我保护的小动物。

“瀚宇？瀚宇？喂...”陈宥维拍了拍夏瀚宇的脸，“刚你叫的啊？”  
夏瀚宇睁开眼，拽着被子往自己头上蒙，被陈宥维挡着不让。

“你干嘛？”  
“你怕打雷啊？”  
“怎么可...能！”  
如果这个“能”没有随着雷声彪高一个八度的话还有有一些可信度。

陈宥维看了一眼从来都不会被关掉，又都会莫名其妙重新亮起来的灯。  
“你是不是...还怕黑啊？”  
夏瀚宇不说话了，三白眼瞪着陈宥维特别凶，趁陈宥维不注意又把被子蒙上了脑袋，倒进沙发里无视陈宥维。  
“真的假的啊瀚宇...”陈宥维声音里都带着笑意，他也不知道为什么突然很想笑，硬生生忍着不笑出来就已经挺勉强了，“可是这样很费电啊...用台灯行不行？或者...”  
“不然你陪我睡啊？”夏瀚宇声音带着怄气从被子里出来瞪着陈宥维，他确实被陈宥维烦到了，烦他怎么一猜一个准，讨厌到极点了。

“有人陪就没关系吗？嗯..行啊。”陈宥维语气一如既往温柔，夏瀚宇像听错了一样大脑放空地确认了一遍，“啊？”

“可以啊，跟我一起好了。我本来会担心跟我睡同一张床你会不会尴尬就想着还是一人一间好一点，既然你提出来了我也没有问题的，有东西要帮你拿过去吗？”  
陈宥维竟然是认真的，夏瀚宇惊呆到下一次雷声响起来才打断他的震撼。

05  
旺仔日记:  
X月XX日 星期四 雷雨  
夏瀚宇竟然会怕打雷和黑，我快要被他笑死了。当然当然，不是嘲笑，只是觉得我的表哥好像还蛮多面的。虽然从老妈那边听到的都是些听起来很酷很洒脱的形象，但确实没想到他还...蛮...我想个形容词，蛮可爱的，真的会躲在沙发角落里发抖，是被淋湿的流浪小狗吧？  
他好像也被我吓到了，最近好像对表哥了解得更多了些，但好像还是差得很远，我总觉得他对我有点敌意但也没有任何具体的表现。我已经慢慢对他表达的习惯摸出点门路了，他真的是个很直白的人，说什么就是什么，要拐弯的概率少之又少。我一度怀疑他是不是小孩子，到底是不是个成年的大学生。  
本来我还蛮拒绝他来的，没想到夏瀚宇这么有意思，逗他真的很有心得，比我认识得任何一个人都有意思。  
只是我在考虑要不要还是给他在房间里架一张床，真的睡一张床.....哈哈，不过他的反应真是太有趣了。不写了，晚安。

06  
无论是作为室友还是表兄弟，他们的亲密度进度条都像是被冰封了一样，每天稳固的万分之一的增长速率让他们住了四个月还没有普通同学认识。不过自从夏瀚宇开启主动惹事的模式以后，夏瀚宇有没有抓住陈宥维的小辫子尚不清楚，只是陈宥维好像逗他哥逗得更开心了。  
尤其是看到他一脸不情愿地走进房间，下不了台阶想掉头就走，看到外面黑洞洞的客厅又摆出究极黑脸，抱着被子躺下且只占据床的1/4的时候，陈宥维真的会忍不住想要笑。  
陈宥维决定暂且不告诉他置办新床的消息。

“你可以睡过来一点，我没有那么胖。”  
“不用。”  
好像是铁了心排斥这件事，陈宥维也没好意思直接当着他的面说他晚上像八爪鱼的事情。陈宥维发现了太多夏瀚宇好玩的事情了，大概所有不认识他的人都会觉得他很难接近，不好说话，又冷又酷，叛逆且我行我素，而事实上根本不是这样。  
他哥...简直是世界上最好笑的矛盾体了。大概会面无表情爆出一些蠢话，行为有的时候极度幼稚，对很多事情无所谓，大多数随心而动。最近陈宥维猜测夏瀚宇不停惹他大概是想看看他的忍耐度，陈宥维一度思考自己究竟应该是露出点破绽让他哥高兴高兴，还是逗他玩玩让达不到恶心自己的目的自己吃苍蝇气的半死。

驯养动物手册上写到有巴掌有糖才能让动物产生持续不断的兴趣。逗猫棒要在猫咪抓住棒子之后给它玩一会儿，教狗狗坐下的时候打了它也要给点零食安抚，吊着夏瀚宇也要露出点破绽猎物才不会觉得无聊逃跑。  
虽然夏瀚宇被自己气到的纠结表情非常有意思，陈宥维还是露出了一点点破绽。

“陈宥维，你今天没有晾衣服。”夏瀚宇等着陈宥维进门的第一件事就是向他“宣战”，“今天轮到你的。”夏瀚宇闭口不言自己忘了多少次，顿了顿又加了一句，“我帮你晾了。”  
“啊！抱歉我忘记了，谢谢谢谢，我请你吃烤肉。”陈宥维饶有兴致，表情上看不出任何抱歉，心里倒是在猜测夏瀚宇究竟会像普通人一样说晾个衣服而已不用了掉头就走，还是点点头直接换鞋说走吧现在就吃吧。

于是夏瀚宇再次跳脱了陈宥维以往猜测别人的惯性思维，“你不守规矩。”直接下的定义让陈宥维愣了一下，倒是很有兴趣听听他表哥接下来会说什么。  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“嗯…好像你也不用守，你活得就像个规矩。”夏瀚宇不屑地笑笑，陈宥维少有地捕捉到了夏瀚宇使用第二层反讽意思的语录，大概是不满自己准备用一顿烤肉轻飘飘盖过去又或者好不容易抓住了点东西一定要好好做做文章？  
“什么意思呢，瀚宇哥？”陈宥维从来不在夏瀚宇面前叫他哥哥，大概现在睁着漂亮的桃花眼认真且真诚地盯着夏瀚宇也有那么一丝楚楚可怜向哥哥示弱的意思。陈宥维认为，做戏要做全，如果中间就把他哥气到了下次就玩不了了，让他多说点多开心一下才是更好的方法。  
“没什么意思。”不过夏瀚宇又没有踩中陈宥维的意料，就说了那么一句就结束了，好似宣战就说了一句我要打你就没了然后。  
“那去吃烤肉可以原谅我吗？”陈宥维仍然忍住笑意，表情真挚地跟夏瀚宇道歉，看到夏瀚宇并没有反应，“我给你切一周西瓜？”  
看夏瀚宇还是面无表情。  
“加蛋炒饭和辣酱，特辣的那种。”  
“我不要特辣的。”  
“那你原谅我了？”  
陈宥维露出温柔的笑，觉得自己还是挺能把握夏瀚宇的想法的，和小朋友谈判也没有那么难。

不过谈判专家错了的是他依然没有摸清夏瀚宇心里在想什么，夏瀚宇无动于衷也不是因为陈宥维给出的东西能够让他原谅他，夏瀚宇本来的目的就没有在于怪罪陈宥维，而是指出神与凡人也并没有什么区别，陈宥维的加码更大程度上对于夏瀚宇来说是一种等不到自己想听的答案的失望，还是快点制止他继续说下去比较好。

神与人不共通的可能性，大概就是世人都没发现，神觉得自己是人，而有个人觉得他还是神。

07  
陈宥维觉得自己有必要和夏瀚宇好好聊一下，自从上次自己露出破绽之后，夏瀚宇好像进入了极度的叛逆期，虽然也并没有影响到陈宥维的生活，但是对于陈宥维观察手册中夏瀚宇几乎不晚归，一天16个小时在睡觉的生活习性中，最近凌晨才回家偶尔夜不归宿实在太糟糕了。  
陈宥维睡眠很浅，所以半夜一只湿漉漉的大型犬爬上床的另外1/4会带来很大的震动，尤其是陈宥维如果开一下手机看到的是凌晨三点就会有突如其来的火气。晚睡的后果就是夏瀚宇翘了早课，只有下午才去上学，生活极度不规律，陈宥维开始担心他表哥是不是去干什么违法的事情了。

“夏瀚宇，你晚上去干嘛了？”  
“有事。”夏瀚宇进门看到坐在沙发上等他的陈宥维，换着鞋子准备去浴室，被陈宥维突然开口问住了，也就随口应了一句。  
“毕竟我们现在在生活作息方面对另一方都有一定的影响，作为室友，我有权知道你去做什么了吧？”陈宥维抱着手臂问他。  
“抽烟喝酒网吧打游戏。”夏瀚宇随口应了一句，“宁不是早该知道我这种人会去做什么吗？”

陈宥维皱了皱眉头，没烟味没酒味的回来，想也知道夏瀚宇在胡说八道，“为什么这么说？”  
“因为去了啊。”夏瀚宇靠着墙远远看着陈宥维，“不爽我啊？要管我啊？”  
“你的事我管不到。”  
“你跟我妈可不是这样说的。”夏瀚宇好像终于说到了自己想说的点上，嘴角都忍不住微微上翘。  
陈宥维想不起自己说了什么应付大人的客套话，说实在的，他说的话大部分是为了让听众喜欢的东西，大可不必浪费脑子去记忆，就问夏瀚宇自己说了什么。  
“我会好好照顾瀚、宇、哥的。”夏瀚宇一字一顿地重复，把照顾两个字和自己的名字顿得明显，显然是想问责陈宥维看起来也没把自己照顾好。既然神与众人别无二致，干嘛还担着体面带着面具不肯当一个真人。

“你是在，希望我，照顾你吗？”  
夏瀚宇显然不满意这个反问，不然他也不会愣住，正常人难道不该，或者气急败坏地反问凭什么要照顾你，或者是表示歉意说会注意，无论哪个他夏瀚宇都能找到一个突破口去继续质疑陈宥维的破绽。  
可是这样，他要怎么回答？

“需要哪种照顾呢？”陈宥维走到夏瀚宇面前，毫无顾忌地捏了捏他的脸，摸了他的腰和上半身，夏瀚宇没反应过来，反应过来后想揍他的时候他已经收了手，“也没有变瘦，脸倒是圆了一点，是因为吃蛋炒饭吃多了吗？”  
陈宥维抱着手臂看着夏瀚宇，“是需要我给你做饭吗？还是在你忘记晾衣服的时候帮你晾？你怕黑的时候陪你睡觉？还是强硬地拉着你不准你晚上抽烟喝酒？像这样？”  
陈宥维用小臂抵着夏瀚宇的脖子把他抵在墙上，两人鼻子快要贴在一起。陈宥维笑的还是一样可恶，夏瀚宇龇牙咧嘴让他滚。  
“那你说说看怎样才算照顾你呢？刚刚说的算吗？”陈宥维仍然是绅士地笑着，两个人凑得也就剩几厘米的距离，陈宥维脸不红心不跳，身高优势具有一定的压迫性，“如果算的话，我应该照顾得还不错吧？”  
夏瀚宇语塞，顿了好一会儿才先反应过来，“放开我。”  
“你最近到底在想什么呢？还是对我有什么意见吗？”陈宥维盯着夏瀚宇的眼睛，抓住夏瀚宇在底下准备打他腹部的手，十指紧扣地扣住，锁住让夏瀚宇无法动弹。  
“给我放手！都是男人恶不恶心啊？”  
“我放了你要打我呢。何况都睡一张床了，有什么恶心的？”陈宥维诉说事实的声音都没有什么波澜。  
“恶心。”  
“我怎么记得，睡一起是你要求的？”

夏瀚宇气的咬牙切齿，明明是他下的套怎么移花接木怪到他头上的。  
“所以，瀚宇哥，你最近这么不对劲，到底在干嘛呢？”  
“成心恶心你，行了吧？快放开我，老子要洗澡去了。”夏瀚宇低声对陈宥维吼了两句，挣扎着顶撞陈宥维锁住他脖子的手臂。  
陈宥维声音带着笑意，“原来你成心恶心我呢？怎么？嫉妒我？喜欢我啊？”  
“滚，瞎了才喜欢你。”  
结果陈宥维轻轻亲了一下夏瀚宇，就碰了一下。

夏瀚宇话都说不出来了，耳朵以肉眼可见速度红了。  
陈宥维松了手臂，结果迎面就是一击，陈宥维也没躲开，声音响得震动了整个安静的房间，漂亮的脸明显地出现了被打的痕迹，夏瀚宇也像是没想到陈宥维没躲过去一样愣住。

“...抱歉。”手足无措地不知道往哪里去，干脆转身进了浴室锁了门，夏瀚宇直到确定陈宥维进不来才无力地坐在了地上。  
怎么会变成这样？

08  
糟糕的夜晚并没有因为这一件事戛然而止，夏瀚宇洗完澡才发现没有拿浴巾和睡衣，刚刚和陈宥维有这样的矛盾又不好意思叫他帮自己拿，所以想着赤身裸体冲出去趁陈宥维不注意穿好衣服就好。结果刚准备冲出浴室，发现地上有叠好的浴巾和睡衣。  
夏瀚宇顶着湿漉漉的头发看着在客厅拿着冰袋敷左脸的陈宥维很尴尬，很愧疚。确实是自己在不停地惹他，试探他的底线，而人家从来没有对自己怎么样，就连刚刚冒犯到他还是会帮他拿衣服。夏瀚宇突然意识到自己的行为很幼稚。  
“抱歉。”  
陈宥维眼神飘向他，没回话，好像在等他继续说下去。  
“衣服...谢谢...”夏瀚宇挠着头看着墙壁上的钟，“刚刚...我说话没过脑子...对不起...”  
“最近的事情...也对不起..以后不会了...”  
“我最近在乐队帮忙...所以来不及早回...给你舔麻烦了。抱歉。”  
夏瀚宇是会道歉的，只有在他自己真的觉得抱歉的时候，虽然很难说出口，但并不是敢做不敢当的人，就算陈宥维反过来揍他一顿解气他也同意，不会再为了满足自己奇怪的好奇心去惹他了，陈宥维可能是真的体面又完美吧，不然谁会这样照顾自己无理取闹的表哥。

当猎物掉进陷阱的时候有两种做法，一个是直接吃掉，干脆就在这里跟夏瀚宇说清楚别有什么无聊的心思惹自己，或者是养胖了再吃。  
陈宥维喜欢把进度放慢一点，游戏才能玩久一点。

旺仔日记:  
XX月XX日 星期六 晴朗  
夏瀚宇原来也是会示软的，说明我需要推翻之前的推测了。他也把他的目的说得很清楚，想必一段时间内他并不会有更多类似行为了。  
对我来说是一个损失。  
不过虽说我故意挨一下猜到他会愧疚，但没想到他会示软成这样，干脆直接把我当好人了啊？  
如果依赖成习惯，那猎物逃走的可能性就会大大减少。

09  
夏瀚宇自从经过上次道歉且陈宥维大度地原谅他以后，越发觉得自己误解陈宥维是一件极其不正确的事情。陈宥维不但没有给他下毒给他枕头底下塞虫子还一如既往地照顾他，包括但不限于包了他的早餐，拉着他起床一起去上课，晚上给他炒蛋炒饭当夜宵，还有任何他需要帮助的时候，比如手机快没电会恰到好处带了充电宝，他待在家懒得吃饭就会中午给他叫上外卖，对他好到就差给他喂饭了。  
夏瀚宇想不通怎么会有人那么大度，所以只能归咎于陈宥维真的从小到大都是个好人，是自己误解他太久了。知道实情以后就会越发的关注，越发地关注就会让夏瀚宇越来越觉得自己好像太对不起陈宥维了一点。  
“陈宥维，你有空吗？”  
夏瀚宇思来想去，纠结了两个礼拜才想出一个能平复自己心里愧疚感的好办法，就是请陈宥维吃饭。  
“嗯，可能要赶策划，怎么了？”  
“我想请你吃饭。”  
“那去吧。”陈宥维干脆把茶几上文件收了，起身好像准备现在就走的样子。  
夏瀚宇也不犹豫，套上外套就走。

吃饭的过程非常漫长，因为没话可讲，夏瀚宇不懂为什么一向擅长言辞的陈宥维一句话都不跟他讲，默默地低头吃他第四份饭，大概一整顿饭的交流就那么几句，“这个要吗？”“都行。”“点了。”就没了。

夏瀚宇和陈宥维并肩走在路上，已经快要是冬天了，两个人穿长风衣并排走在路上还是挺显眼的，毕竟两个帅哥总会吸引一些目光。

“回去了吗？”  
“嗯，我还有策划要赶。”  
“我买点饮料回去。”  
“好。”  
夏瀚宇装了瓶装鸡尾酒和菠萝啤，陈宥维在便利店门口等他。夏瀚宇也是鼓起勇气才想着是不是两个人一起喝喝酒就能好好聊一下，把之前几个月的不愉快都解开就好了。可是陈宥维今天好像很忙，夏瀚宇想了想，还是先买着备用就好。

两人依旧沉默着走进小区，沉默着等电梯，沉默着开公寓的门，沉默地换鞋，然后夏瀚宇开口。

“宥维，要不要喝饮料？”  
“..嗯？好...”陈宥维没料到夏瀚宇今天好像特别的主动，接过他手里的袋子，看到只有菠萝啤和RIO皱了皱眉头，“只有酒吗？”  
“一起喝吗？”  
陈宥维沉默了一下，最终还是点了点头。  
“等我把策划改完，还有一点点。冬天了，喝冰的不行，放放，你先洗澡吧。”

夏瀚宇出来的时候陈宥维正好把整理好的文件塞进书包，夏瀚宇其实挺希望他没有把策划做完的，这样至少聊天他不会全神贯注注意他每一句话，可是现在好像就不得不面对面聊天了。

“其他我放冰箱了，帮你拿了这个。”陈宥维把鸡尾酒递给夏瀚宇，自己手机拿了一罐菠萝啤，一屁股盘腿坐在茶几和沙发之间的地上，拉开易拉环开始喝。  
夏瀚宇也顺从地坐在在旁边，离得挺远。

“你是不是有话想对我说？”陈宥维喝了一口菠萝啤，盯着夏瀚宇的眼睛问他。  
“嗯。”夏瀚宇飘开了眼神，“跟你道歉。对不起。”  
“这次又因为什么？上次的事吗？我已经忘了。”  
夏瀚宇挠了挠头，“所有的。以前的，现在的，所有想法和行为，都抱歉，是我不对。”  
“噗....我也没有神通广大的能力窃听你的思想，我觉得你没什么对不起我啊？你说说呢？”  
“我以为你很虚伪，所以想撕开你的面具，但后来发现，你就是个好人。”  
“怎么得出结论的？”  
“单方面认同。”  
陈宥维笑了笑，“如果我说你的感觉没错呢？”陈宥维咕嘟咕嘟地喝了好多菠萝啤，夏瀚宇看到陈宥维的脸和耳朵以可见速度变红。

“你还好吗？宥维？”  
“你说的没错，我虚伪。”陈宥维指着自己胸口，“面具撕不开是因为戴久了，和脸长在一起了。”  
“陈宥维？”夏瀚宇觉得陈宥维不可能说出这种话，伸手在陈宥维面前晃想看看他是不是还清醒，被陈宥维把手一把抓住。  
“所以你也要被我骗过去了吗？我以为只有你知道我不是那样的。”陈宥维脸泛着不自然的红色，又咕嘟咕嘟把菠萝啤喝了个见底。

陈宥维不会是醉了吧。  
这他妈可是菠萝啤啊。

夏瀚宇被陈宥维抓着手也不敢动，也不知道怎么回他，什么这样那样的，说你是好人你还不高兴了啊？

“陈宥维...你要喝点水吗？”夏瀚宇小心翼翼地问，菠萝啤见了底，空易拉罐倒在茶几上，夏瀚宇确实没见过陈宥维这个样子，他不会允许任何不合规矩的东西出现在他的生活里。

“我还蛮佩服你的，你知道吗？大概率你不知道，每次大人提起你做反面教材的时候我都特别羡慕，为什么我不是这样的人，为什么我非要变成现在这样，又或者，我为什么没资格和你一样自由。”陈宥维低着头笑了笑，“你比我好太多了。各种意义上的。”

神羡慕凡人的生活也不是不可能。

夏瀚宇并没有任何能力去接上陈宥维醉酒后掏心的独白，像宕了机的打印机，吞吞吐吐说点网上盛传的毒鸡汤，“没事的...你很好的..人需要自信啊..陈宥维你..卧槽！”

突然全停电的房间把夏瀚宇吓到了，还没安慰完陈宥维自己就陷入了对于黑暗的恐慌，客厅的窗帘也拉着，整个房间漆黑一片，要不是陈宥维还抓着夏瀚宇的手，夏瀚宇就要被吓死了。  
“好吓人...你..你你别放手，操，吓死我了....”陈宥维本来准备松了手，又被夏瀚宇拽着不放，夏瀚宇摸到手机摁亮了屏幕和手电筒，照的陈宥维睁不开眼睛。  
“抱歉..”夏瀚宇把手电筒移开陈宥维的眼睛，停电了就要去电箱看出了什么问题，然后换保险丝之类的，通常这种事情不需要夏瀚宇去考虑，因为完美主义的体面人陈宥维会把这些琐事都包办好。可是夏瀚宇没想到陈宥维喝了一罐菠萝啤就成现在这样了。  
“宥维？你还好吗...”夏瀚宇试探陈宥维是否还清醒，“停电了...要怎么搞？”  
“停电了啊...我以为你把灯关了...你怕黑怎么还关灯啊哈哈”  
夏瀚宇决定以后不能让任何酒精饮料进家门，醉了的陈宥维嘴毒而不自知。  
“你带我去电箱，我..我去修修看。”夏瀚宇起身拽着陈宥维，结果没拽动，陈宥维还乖乖坐在地上，仰着头看着他，适应了黑暗后夏瀚宇逐渐看得清黑暗里陈宥维的轮廓和闪亮亮的眼睛。

“走？”  
“不去。”  
陈宥维还会拒绝别人啊？夏瀚宇头都大了，黑暗让他浑身不适，他准备松开陈宥维的手自己去找，却被陈宥维用力一拉，重心没稳住就摔了一半在地上一半在他身上。

“你干嘛...停电了不修啊？”  
“不修。”  
“那你想干嘛...”  
“聊天。”  
夏瀚宇头疼，他确实不喜欢在黑暗环境下做闲情逸致的事情，黑暗只能让他觉得紧张，无法放松下来。  
“...太黑了..”  
“你把窗帘拉开。”  
夏瀚宇看不清陈宥维的表情，只能从方向上判断陈宥维是朝着他的方向说的，除了酒味，夏瀚宇不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得陈宥维很开心。  
“那你松开我。”  
“不松你也能够到。”

夏瀚宇认了命，拉着陈宥维的手爬上沙发把阳台的窗帘拉开了，外面也不算亮，对面的楼没什么灯光，只有远一点的霓虹灯还有不甚明显的月光，不过总比全黑的房间好的多。  
夏瀚宇也能看清陈宥维的脸，微醺的红色，耳朵都是红的，他真的不知道菠萝啤哪里来的那么多酒精给陈宥维醉，也不知道他自带的桃花眼和笑意究竟是喝酒喝傻了还是本来就这样。  
“你想聊什么？”夏瀚宇坐在沙发上低着头看坐在地上拉着他的手的陈宥维，“亮了，能松了吗？”  
“你刚刚让我别放的。”  
“现在可以了。”夏瀚宇杜绝酒精进门的理由又多了一条，陈宥维醉酒会胡搅蛮缠。  
“不要。”

陈宥维就盯着他，笑盈盈的样子，夏瀚宇也没有再觉得他的笑欠揍，醉了酒好像也挺可爱的。平常太体面了，发现了陈宥维的不体面也没想象中那样开心，他的不体面还是讨人喜欢，不如说他表弟陈宥维，天生就不可能不让别人喜欢他。  
夏瀚宇费尽心思想看到陈宥维不体面的样子，惹他生气也好，踩他底线也好，原来还没有一罐菠萝啤有用。  
虽然可爱，可菠萝啤还是不要进家门了，夏瀚宇招架不住耍赖的陈宥维。  
两个人都不说话，和平常差不多，就这么盯了几分钟，夏瀚宇终于忍不住，“你还要盯着我多久？”  
陈宥维摁开了手机，23:58分。  
“两分钟？”  
“别搞了，我要去修电，怎么弄你告诉我。”  
“不要。”

夏瀚宇无语，不认输地甩手，可惜陈宥维就是不放，正准备咬牙切齿地责备。  
“你...我靠！”  
突然的轰鸣把夏瀚宇吓了一跳，他以为是雷、爆炸或是别的什么的，立刻回头看阳台外边。

陈宥维好像早就料到一样盯着眼前生动的男人，每个动作都太有趣了，被吓到的时候微微耸肩，悄悄眯起的眼睛，一瞬间用力捏住他的手，像惊颤的小动物，回过头看到升空的烟花又睁大了眼睛愣住，陈宥维看着绽放光亮下愣住的剪影，忍不住嘴角的笑。

试探的瞬间，触到的是什么？  
夏瀚宇看着璀璨在城市空中挣扎的流星，突然觉得什么事情都不太对劲。  
“你安排的啊？！”  
回头看到陈宥维的笑脸更加觉得不正常。  
怎么回事啊？  
陈宥维摇了摇头，“不是。”

“停电，烟花，装醉，什么啊？你为了给我看这个啊？？”夏瀚宇像是已经认定了这些事实一样质问眼前云淡风轻的男人，刚刚的醉意和可爱好像一瞬间变为捕风捉影。  
“楼下贴了通知，今晚23点到明天早上7点停电停水。”陈宥维耸了耸肩。  
“烟花呢？你买的？太贵了吧？？无不无聊啊？？为什么啊？”夏瀚宇觉得自己真的是永远摸不透陈宥维在想什么，让他看烟花能怎么样啊，装醉长篇大论搞得他不知所措以后放烟花，是告白还是准备干嘛啊？  
“对面商场今天0点剪彩，造势用的。”陈宥维又笑了一下，搞得夏瀚宇很难堪，自己刚刚好像自作多情了一点，陈宥维也没道理给他买烟花。

“那...那你今天干嘛啊...说那么多？还配合这个内个的...你..你追女孩儿啊？”夏瀚宇甩了甩手，示意他对这个很不满意。  
陈宥维摇了摇头，耸了耸肩，“话都是真的。没骗你，你很好，我觉得你很好。你发现了我的不好，唯一一个。”陈宥维顿了顿，又补了一句，“别和别人一样看我。”

“那...停水了...”夏瀚宇急得不知道该找什么话来接陈宥维的话，干脆直接转移话题，夏瀚宇感觉自己很不对劲，他妈的，不和别人一样看他，可现在只能莫名其妙觉得，他妈的只能像别人一样觉得你很好了啊。

“所以刚刚让你去洗澡了。”  
夏瀚宇再也不想看到陈宥维狡黠的笑容了，为什么他说什么都可以被他完美地打回来，而自己却从来接不上陈宥维的话。

“所以，夏瀚宇。”陈宥维松开手又伸出手，“我是陈宥维，认识一下吧。”

我的耳廓全是杂音。  
你的音波却足够清晰。

10  
有人发现了神的秘密，  
打算向世人告知神非如此。

神却很高兴。  
请心安理得地帮我保守秘密。

因为神与你也并无差异。


End file.
